A Daughter's Way
by germanviola7
Summary: One stormy night in Anguilla a woman leaves her daughter behind with a loving family. This daughter grows up to find out she's adopted, but through adventures discovers who her parents really are. WE, the way it should be! Chapter 20: Family Reunion.
1. Qwin

It was a stormy night in Anguilla. The trees blew with no relent in the tropical winds. Rain pelted the ground with no hope of stopping. All the citizens sat in their homes, children cowering in fear of the storm outside, parents shushing them, all but one. A woman walked through the storm with a bundle in her hands. She looked up from the ground, her blonde hair was a mess and besides being covered in rain she appeared to be crying as well. The woman looked down at the bundle. The baby inside was sound asleep not noting the surrounding conditions. Lifting a trembling hand she knocked on the door in front of her. Inside Daniel and Alisa Landes looked at one another in shock. _Who could be knocking at this hour_ Alisa thought as she got up. Daniel wasn't keen on his wife going to the door alone and he followed suit. She opened the door cautiously and looked onto the porch.

"Take her, please," the woman said extending her hands.

Alisa looked down at the baby. She still hadn't woken up, her dark hair lay rather neatly around her head and she continued to sleep.

"Why don't you come in," Daniel asked.

With an expressionless look the woman entered the house. Daniel helped her to the couch and they began asking questions.

"What brings you here," he asked.

"Her," the woman replied looking down at what appeared to be her daughter.

"What's your name," Alisa questioned.

"Elizabeth," she replied.

"My purpose, my husband had died shortly before her. She looks exactly like him, I can't bear that."

"Have you lived in Anguilla," Daniel inquired.

"No," Elizabeth answered.

"I used to live in Port Royal, but I'm bound for Singapore on duties."

"Why have you decided to leave your daughter," Alisa asked.

"I can't bear looking at her, what a stupid comment, but it's just too heart wrenching," Elizabeth said.

"Does she have a name," Daniel questioned.

"Qwin Leah Turner," Elizabeth stated. "Will you please take her," she pleaded.

Daniel looked at Alisa and then nodded. Elizabeth left the house and walked out into the storm, _The less I'm reminded of him, the less pain I'm in_ she thought as she left. Daniel and Alisa stared at Qwin for what seemed like to be hours, but as soon as the sun began to shine over the ocean the baby opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings, ignorant to everything that just happened. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost matching her tuft of near black hair that lay on her tiny head.

"Welcome to our family Qwin Leah Landes," Daniel said to her.

* * *

_Fifteen years later..._

"Alisa, we have to tell her," Daniel said with a discouraged tone in his voice.

"She's just fifteen, it'll crush her," Alisa remarked.

"Do you think she thinks it's just luck she looks nothing like her red haired father and brother and blonde haired mother? What about the fact we all have blue eyes but her. She knows something isn't right. We must tell her," Daniel told his wife firmly.

A tall teenage girl stood in her room looking at the dress her parents had given her for her fifteenth birthday. She looked at herself in the mirror and stared at her dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair that was neatly put into a long braid. Qwin always wondered why she looked so different from her parents, but never wanted to question it.

"Qwin, we must speak to you," her father yelled.

As she left her room her little brother Charlie threw something at her and she shrugged it of and left his nasally laugh back in the hall.

"Mother, father," she said as she entered the room. Her parents sent her warm smiles as she sat down in front of them.

"Qwin dear, we have to tell you something very important," her mother said.

"Yes," she replied.

"We need to tell you about your parents," her father said. "It's been fifteen years we've been hiding this."

Qwin's mouth went dry and she stared at this people sitting in front of her that claimed to be her parents.

"Your father met his fate before you were born, and your mother couldn't bear the grief of your striking resemblance to him. She left you with us and we vowed to never tell you," her father said. Qwin's life flashed before her eyes, growing up with her red haired brother, her father teaching her to read, learning to cook from mother and other various things.

"Qwin we love you and you will always be our daughter," her mother coaxed.

Qwin wiped tears from her face and booked back to her room. "What's up with her," Charlie asked sitting between his parents.

"Leave Qwin alone for a while, please Charlie," his father asked. Charlie sighed and agreed. He then left for his room.

"Do you think she's going to go try and find her mother," Mr. Landes asked his wife.

"She'll have a hard time getting to Singapore by herself," Alisa replied.

"What about her—" Daniel started. "She won't be able to find him," Alisa assured. He hugged his wife and they went of to their room.

Qwin lay on her bed sobbing and wiping tears from her eyes. _Why had they needed to be so blunt_ she thought. She wiped what was left of her tears, changed into night clothes and tried to sleep. Sleep never came easy to her, the sound of the sea always made her restless, but for some odd reason it called for her tonight. _My parents must have been seafarers _she thought. Against all her better judgment she climbed out of her window and down into her lawn. She made her way to the sea. Qwin stood on a cliff and looked at the rolling dark waves in front of her. The wind blew violently around her and she still wiped more tears from her eyes. She felt at peace for the moment. But with one movement of her leg, Qwin found the sea coming closer and closer and the air around her moving faster and faster. Qwin hit the warm water with a loud splash and sighed that she missed the rocks. She then realized she couldn't swim, her parents had a strict policy about letting her near water. Qwin opened her mouth and her lungs filled with water. Floating deeper and deeper she slipped away from consciousness hoping maybe she would surface somewhere.

A few hours later she opened her eyes looked around. "Do you fear death?"


	2. Welcome Aboard Miss Landes

Qwin let her eyes adjust and she rolled over and looked at the man standing in front of her. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes and another man behind him stood staring at her.

"I beg your pardon," she said.

"Do you fear death, I didn't write it and I hate saying it, but do you," the man asked.

"I don't know, I guess so," Qwin shakily replied.

"Welcome to the crew," he said offering her a hand up.

"I think I passed out falling into the water, what happened, where am I," she asked.

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman miss," he said walking away.

"He's not in a very good mood," the man behind him said. "Oh, I didn't know. I'm terribly sorry," Qwin told him.

"It's not your fault. Since your part of us now, how about you loosen that tack line over there," he told her. Qwin looked blankly at him. "You're not accustomed to a ship are you lass, I'm Bootstrap Bill, I'd be glad to help you," he told her. _Named after a shoe, interesting _Qwin thought.

"You take this rope," he grabbed a rope, "and pull it. Then you tie it to here. And you're done," Bootstrap said. Qwin paid close attention to the details of loosening a tack sail. Bootstrap walked away watching the girl tie and untie the sail, _Fast learner_ he thought. Bootstrap went to talk to the captain. Before he could speak the captain started about his matters.

"Can we keep a girl on board? Are we allowed to make her work like a sailor? Should we let her off easy," Will asked.

"I don't know. She's a quick learner, I watched her loosen and retie a tack line in a matter of minutes," Bootstrap told him. "I think you should give her a set of simple tasks and she how she handles them Captain." Will sighed and agreed with his father.

Qwin tied, untied and retied the rope for the fifth time when the captain walked up to her. "Nice job," he said looking at the neatly tied rope.

"You're captain," she asked.

"Yes I am, Captain Turner specifically," Will stated extending his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Qwin said dully shaking his hand. "You're not pirates, are you," she asked shakily.

"Would you be frightened if I answered that as yes," he asked with a wry smile. Qwin's expression slipped into fright as she looked at Will.

"You obviously haven't been to sea very much," Will pointed out.

"No sir," she said shakily with a manner of fear in her voice.

"We're not as fearsome as you think," he remarked.

"As you say sir," she stammered. Qwin walked away with a fast pace in her step. She moved around like a frightened butterfly until she realized she was closed in, stuck behind four walls of a ship, and wherever she went, she was with pirates. Qwin found an empty room below deck and closed the door (made sure it was locked several times) and began to cry on the floor. _What I'd give to be back in Anguilla with my parents and even Charlie _she thought. Her sobs subsided as crewman passed by, but as soon as they were gone she let out the explosion of emotion that was bottled up inside.

She lay there for the rest of the day and after sunset the captain noted her absence. "Where's the girl," Will asked his first mate.

"She's somewhere on the ship, swimming away wouldn't help her," Bootstrap replied.

Qwin finally mustered the strength to pull herself together and leave the room. "Excuse me sir, is there anything for supper," she asked a crewman.

He looked awkwardly at her. "Food for supper," Qwin asked again.

He roared with laughter and grabbed Qwin by the arm and dragged her up on deck. He dragged her to a large room that held what used to be a playable organ. Captain Turner and Bootstrap were sitting at a table discussing something that seemed of importance.

"Look what I found below deck," the crewman shouted. Qwin attempted to free herself, but her feeble attempts proved worthless. "Came up to me asking for supper," he roared.

"Release her," the captain ordered. Waiting a moment too long Qwin lost it. She took one look at the man and slammed her heeled shoe down on his foot. He howled in pain and she elbowed him in the gut.

"Teach you to lay a hand on me," she shouted. The man glanced at Qwin and cleared the scene faster than you could say "Ouch that hurt."

The captain and first mate applauded. "Impressive job," Will said.

"I've been pushed around by a little brother for years, I knew that would come in handy sometime," Qwin said blushing.

"A matter of hours and she's fending for herself. You're one independent lass," Bootstrap stated.

"Must be from my parents," Qwin told them.

Bootstrap and Will exchanged a look to one another. "We've taken a girl from her parents. Are we allowed to do that," Bootstrap asked.

"She was near death, that's my job to pick up all those who were to die at sea," Will told him.

"You took me from no one. I never knew either of my parents," Qwin admitted. "Was I, **dead**," she asked in shock.

"Not in that sense," Will replied. "It's a shame to hear about your parents miss—," Will started, and then he realized he didn't know her name.

"Landes," Qwin replied.

"Supper, haven't used that word in a while," he remarked.

"How can you not have supper," Qwin asked. Will sighed and explained about how he ended up captain of the ship. "Ouch," she stated.

"Haven't eaten supper in near to sixteen years," Will said with an attempted enthusiastic smile. "But that looks like something you need, so let's make haste on that."

Qwin was shocked at what a nice man the captain actually was. In under a half an hour, he managed to find Qwin two semi-appetizing looking pieces of bread and a rather good apple. He made sure she had somewhere to sleep and said good night to her. Like usual the sea prevented her from sleeping and Qwin tossed and turned into the early hours of the night.

After sleeping from what seemed to be twenty minutes, she was rudely awaken by the captain shouting, "All hands on deck, rise and shine you scalawags."


	3. A New Day

Qwin groaned and rolled out of the hammock that was supplied to her. After much convincing by the captain and first mate the earlier night, she unwillingly pulled on a pair of britches (which were much too big) and a rather decent fitting shirt. Feeling awkward she pulled on a pair of boots and left her room. She walked on deck looking down at her feet. What caused her to look up was the piece of bread that ended up in her face. Qwin picked up her head and saw the captain smiling at her holding the piece of bread.

"Breakfast," he said.

Qwin took the bread with great gratitude and sat on a box and ate it. Far from full, she got up ready for a long day of work.

"Ready to learn how to pull a few more ropes on board," Bootstrap asked her. Qwin nodded and followed him to the hull. "This is the jib," Bootstrap told her. "Lovely little sail, can be a waste of cloth, or pull us out of the worst circumstances."

Qwin studied the sail for a moment and said, "It's loose." She pulled a rope which immediately straightened; Qwin tied the rope down and then looked at Bootstrap.

"Incredible, you're a natural," he exclaimed.

Qwin beamed looked at the product of her work. Bootstrap noted her eyes, the way they reflected the sunlight triggered something inside of him. He didn't understand or know what it was, but walked away.

Bootstrap walked up to the captain, "The world's lost a pair of dark brown eyes and a lighthearted smile," he told Will.

"The girl," Will stated.

"She must be terribly missed in her home; a daughter lost can't be taken very well." Bootstrap said to Will. Will's face went pale. He felt as he was going to keel over and Bootstrap asked curiously, "You alright son?"

"Yeah," Will replied rubbing his temples.

"How about you go sit down," Bootstrap suggested. Will nodded and went off to his quarters. He sighed and sat down in a chair.

_

* * *

Flashback to 5 years ago…_

_Will stood on beams of the top of his ship. Ten years since I acquired you he thought. His mind was astray of what he would say to his wife that he hadn't seen in ten years. What will she do? What will I do? How will she react? he thought. Will pushed these thoughts away and just kept the idea of their reunion. Sure enough, standing on the island was none other that the love of his life, Elizabeth. Will climbed down and jumped down off the ship. Elizabeth ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She began to cry and pushed this matter off and kissed her husband._

_"Oh, how I've missed you," she exclaimed._

_"I've missed you too," Will replied._

_"We've got so much to catch up on," Elizabeth said._

_"What have you been up to these past ten years," Will asked. Elizabeth looked up at his face. Will was smiling and looked happier than he had since their wedding the fateful ten years ago. Elizabeth noted his eyes and hair, as dark as they always had been, and began to sob harder._

_"Are you alright," Will inquired._

_"No," Elizabeth sobbed._

_"She looked exactly like you." Will looked awkwardly at Elizabeth._

_"Who," he managed to ask._

_"She was so beautiful, I couldn't bring myself to send a letter, it's just," she began to speak, but broke into tears. Will put his arms around her, she continued to cry on his shoulder for the next half an hour. Finally, she stopped and looked up at Will. "Our daughter," she whispered. Will looked down at his wife in his arms._

_"Daughter? Did she—," he asked hesitantly._

_"In my few letters, I couldn't tell you about her. I couldn't bring about to tell you about my mistake. She looked so much like you, I couldn't bear to look at her, there was this lovely couple, they—," Elizabeth said._

_"They took her," Will proposed. Elizabeth nodded and began to cry again._

_"What was her name," Will questioned._

_"Qwin Leah Turner," Elizabeth managed to reply._

_"It'll be alright," Will told her. I can't be furious with her for the one day we're together every ten years Will told himself._

_"I'm so sorry," she stammered._

_They sat on the beach for another hour when Will broke the silence by asking, "Anything you have planned for our evening together," with a wry smile. Elizabeth nodded slowly.

* * *

_

Back in his quarters Will remembered the last time he saw his wife. When he informed him they had a daughter that was with someone else now. Will never seemed to think of forgiving her under those circumstances, but never thought of it as that. Since that day about five years ago, Elizabeth had sent him 24 letters all about various topics from the tides in Singapore to their son William.

_Dearest Will,_

_What a mischievous child William turned out to be. At just over two he's figured how to open cabinets and leaves not one of my possessions out of his tiny hands. I worry about when he'll learn to pick locks. His blonde hair always ends up in his face when he tries to smile (which he puts an over excessive amount of effort into) and it gets in his brown eyes. I'm planning on cutting it soon and I think it'd do us all a favor. He watched me write this letter and asked me what if he could write (as you can see on the back he left his message). How are things aboard the Dutchman? Everything couldn't be better here, still miss you._

_With love,_

_Elizabeth and William_

Will looked at the letter that he was sent two years ago. Before letting his emotions get the better of him, he put the letter down and reemerged on deck.

"Weigh anchor, pull in all sails," he shouted. The crew looked oddly at him, but complied. After the ship came to a halt he announced, "You all could use a day of rest as much as I could. Do whatever you please for the remainder of the day, but if duty happens to call—,"

"We answer it captain," Qwin replied from the back of the crowd of men. A few turned and looked at her.

"New addition," the crew mumbled amongst themselves. The Dutchman lay anchored for the remainder of the day with the crew in a seemingly better mood.


	4. Parentless

The crew truly enjoyed their day off, which put them in a better mood the next few weeks. Qwin made great strides in rigging a ship. Although in the beginning whenever she pulled on a rope her hands would bleed and she'd end up wrapping her hands in bandages in the captain's quarters for hours on end, she could now participate in rigging the full mast. She noted how her mother would have been appalled with the conditions of her fingernails. Qwin thought of what her parents thought of her absence _Do they think I went after my mother?_ she thought. But Qwin thought of her parents on the wrong day. She only saw once when the captain carried out his duty upon the ocean, which was to her.

When she arrived she asked what his purpose was upon the sea, "It's my job to ferry souls to the other world, and those who wish to postpone their final judgment can join my crew," he told her.

Qwin didn't understand this, until they came across a shipwreck after a storm. It was a small ship with two masts and an oddly shaped hull. The boat was badly damaged by waves and wind and an isolated fire burned near the helm. Two people sat huddled together under one of the masts. Qwin immediately knew why they were approaching the ship.

"Are they alright," she asked the captain.

Will shook his head, this was his least favorite part of his job as captain (not that he enjoyed everything else very much more). The _Flying Dutchman _sailed up next to the smaller ship, which was named _Ocean Waves_.

"Care to join us," Will asked Qwin.

Qwin nodded and followed the captain, first mate and two other crew members onto _Ocean Waves_. The people on board that were huddled together under the mast made no notice of their company.

"Ask the question," Bootstrap said to Will.

"Do you fear death," the captain asked the people. The man looked up oddly at them. Qwin looked at the man, his hair was messy and dirty, but underneath that she could see what remained of his once bright red hair. She clenched her hands hoping not to see what she saw next. The woman next to the man lifted her head from under the blanket they were under. Her skin was pale and her blue eyes stood out behind her messy blonde hair.

"My parents, they're my parents," Qwin stammered. She pushed through the others and sat in front of them.

"Mother? Father?" she asked grabbing her mother's hand. Alisa looked at the girl in front of her with all the strength she could muster.

"Qwin," she struggled to say.

"Yes, it's me. You're going to be alright," Qwin told them.

"I— I'm so— sorry Qwin," Alisa managed to say. "Take care of Charlie." She then collapsed onto her husband's shoulder.

"Mother," Qwin shrieked. She felt the tears rolling down her face, "Father, you're alright, please tell me you're alright," Qwin yelled to her father.

"Where's Charlie," Qwin asked.

"With Aunt Mildred," Daniel said. "Qwin sweetie, we love you and we always will." He then let his head fall onto his other shoulder. Qwin felt her knees collapse under her and her tears covered her face with no hope of stopping. She looked up at her parents. Just two weeks ago they were alive and well. _I must get Charlie; it's their dying wish_ Qwin thought.

"I'm so sorry Miss Landes," Will said. "Would you like to collect a few possessions from the ship before we weigh anchor?"

Qwin nodded and reached for her mother's necklace. She was going to receive it on her sixteenth birthday but decided to take it and put it on. Qwin focused on getting up in one piece and making it below deck. She had gotten pretty good at navigating below deck on ships. Qwin immediately found the captain's quarters, who she assumed was her father. Inside was a chest which she opened and it held a dress of her mother's and some shoes of her father's. She grabbed a few other things (jewelry, a sword, a hat and a letter she didn't read yet) and put it in the chest. Qwin dragged it up on deck and stood before the crew. Will almost fell over from the force of just the presence of this chest, chests didn't cope well with him; it made him think of Elizabeth. In a matter of about a half an hour the _Oceans Waves_ was a small dot on the horizon. Qwin sat on deck looking at her feet.

"It's not an easy task losing someone you love," Bootstrap said to her.

"They're the closest thing to family I've ever had. I was adopted when I was very young. My mother gave me to them because I looked like exactly like my father, he died before I was born," Qwin told him.

"Terrible things happen in life, we have to find the better things and move on," Bootstrap told her.

"I can't move on," she exclaimed. "I can't just leave behind my parents, I don't even know who my real parents are! What about my brother! I don't even know if I have other siblings or not from my real parents," she shouted.

"We have to survive for those we've lost. That should be your inspiration to survive," Bootstrap elaborated.

Qwin wiped a tear of her face and stared at the first mate. "I can't seem to find that inspiration."


	5. Ideas

Qwin sat sulking aboard the _Flying Dutchman _for what seemed to be weeks. In reality it had been two days since her parents had died. The captain felt awful making her wake up at dawn along with the crew and work all day long. There wasn't a time she wasn't fighting off tears or wiping the few that got loose from her face. Sleep was even more difficult for her; she was either having dreams about her parents or crying herself to sleep over them in the early morning.

"She's miserable," Bootstrap stated. "The girl hasn't changed her facial expression since her parents—," he started but stopped noting Qwin's presence. "Why don't you take her to say goodbye again."

Will didn't know how to answer his father's question; he thought his response over a few times and finally answered, "She'd die."

"She's a member of the crew; we've made that journey so many times. It might shock her at first, but she can handle it," Bootstrap replied.

Will didn't know how to explain the truth behind the girl. "She's not a full crew member," he admit.

"What," Bootstrap asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to make her a member of the crew," Will said. "She had too much life to be stuck here on this ship."

"Then release her," Bootstrap told Will.

"To what," Will inquired. "She doesn't have anyone to go to."

"Her brother is alone," the first mate informed the captain. "You must know somewhere she could go."

Will pushed the first thought that came to his mind away. Although he knew Elizabeth would be overjoyed to acquire a daughter, and his son would love some company, he didn't think Elizabeth was ready to pull herself over their daughter. Although it had been fifteen years since she had given up Qwin Leah (Will preferred to address her by her full name), he always wanted to know what she was like.

"Maybe I could send her to—," Will said, "To—," he stammered. "—Elizabeth."

"I don't think you're ready for that, both of you," Bootstrap advised. "Besides, you wife doesn't need two miserable children."

Although not totally humorous, his father's comment made Will laugh. Elizabeth's most recent letter said that their son William (who now preferred Willy) was being teased because of his height. _Not that he's short, it's just those Singaporean boys are rather tall_ Elizabeth wrote.

"I'm not quite sure though, that might be something that might make her smile," Bootstrap added. "Might break the lass's heart."

Will thought his father's statement over many times in the following days. Thinking it would be a good move, he went to suggest this idea to the girl. He spent twenty minutes looking amongst the crew for Miss Landes, but no avail.

"Have you seen the girl," he asked a few crewmen. A few questioned who she was and other said they haven't. He almost gave up his search until he stumbled across a crewman with a different answer.

"I'm right here," Qwin replied when the captain asked where Miss Landes was.

Will looked at her; she looked completely different from when he saw her yesterday. Qwin's once long near black hair was cut to above her shoulders and tied neatly behind her head. She topped off the look with a hat.

"Hello captain," she said.

"You look—," Will started. "—different."

"Yeah," Qwin told the captain tugging on what remained of her hair. "It was awful annoying it's so much easier shorter." "And the hat's just a classic," she added. Will laughed at this girl's comment. "I rigged the mast today again," Qwin said with a grin. "No bleeding." She extended her hands, and although scarred, no recent cuts showed.

Will couldn't bring himself to tell the girl that she had to leave. She was so proud of herself being able to rig the main mast. He thought about her reaction when he told her she had to go to Singapore. _The look in her eyes, I can't just tell her that_.

"Keep up the good work Miss Landes," was all Will said before he walked away.


	6. Goodbyes and Hellos

Will went off to his quarters and sat in a chair. _I've been captain of the Flying Dutchman for 15 years and I don't have the gut to tell a girl she has to leave_ he thought. _There's just something about her. _Will remembered the fear in her eyes when she awoke on board, he watched that change to sorrow in the past few days.

"Is she packing her things," Bootstrap asked walking into the room.

"No," Will said.

"So ye got the heart to make her one of the crew," his father inquired.

"No."

"Did you even tell her," Bootstrap questioned.

"I couldn't it would break her heart. This is what she's got left, no family, nothing," Will explained.

"William, she's got to go. No need to get attached to her. When we need to carry out our duty, what will she do," Bootstrap asked.

"How will she get to Singapore, we're bound to the Atlantic," Will stated.

"Surely you've still got some friends in the living world," his father questioned. Will again pushed the first thought that came to his mind away again, but this time it wasn't Elizabeth. The thought of that innocent girl with Jack Sparrow made him sick. Seeing Jack sporadically over the past 15 years was good for him.

"Wouldn't Jack be honored to transport the girl, he owes you one anyway," Bill suggested. Will hated how his father always knew what he was thinking. "Send her to Tortuga, doubt he won't be there." Will sighed, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll make an announcement to the entire crew," Will agreed.

"Good job son," Bootstrap said leaving the captain' s quarters. A few hours later Will called the crew to a gathering.

"Hello," Will started. " Due to extenuating circumstances, a crew member will be leaving us." The crew broke into a riot. Unknown objects were thrown, swords drawn, pistols fired and various other things occurred.

"I'm warning ye, I want no harm to her from now until her departure. If so justice will be served," Will shouted amongst the men. After the word 'her', all cold glances moved from Will to Qwin. Although with her shortened hair and new attire she fit in better, men still knew her as the only woman aboard. Qwin didn't know what to think. _It would be great to leave this ship, but what am I to go to_ she thought.

"No harm to the lass, or ye be serving more than just 100 extra years," the captain warned. Qwin left the ship's council with what felt like an oversized blemish on her face, or something of that manner. Every crew member sent an icy stare in her direction as she passed. She went to talk to the captain.

"Captain," she stammered knocking on the door.

"Yes Miss Landes," Will answered opening the door.

"Why do I have to leave?"

"You're the first person I've seen weary on leaving," Will said.

"I've never experienced something so different and exciting. I was only on a ship once going from Anguilla to Antigua, I was fascinated by the crew's work," Qwin told Will. "You've done everything to make this bearable." Qwin smiled and hugged Will before turning and walking away.

Will couldn't find why he had so much trouble in letting this girl go. Handing her the oar to the longboat felt like someone he knew for a long time w as being sent away forever.

"Give this to Elizabeth in Singapore, please don't read it, or let Jack," Will told her.

"I won't," she promised. Qwin waved to the crew, but the crew showed no enthusiasm to respond.

"But do give this one to Jack, he needs to know where' you're coming from," Will added with a grin handing Qwin another letter. Qwin took the letter and returned the smile.

"Goodbye Bootstrap," she said to the man who helped her accomplish all she had in the past two weeks.

"Good luck Miss Landes," the first mate replied. Qwin climbed into the longboat and rowed out into the night.

"You've done the right thing Will, she's much better out there," Bootstrap said to his son. "It's never easy to say goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORTUGA**

Qwin rowed over to the dock and climbed up. Immediately when she picked up her head she found two women with overly tight dresses walking over to her.

"Hey you," a blonde said putting her arm around her. Qwin didn't know what to do.

"Uh, I'm looking for Jack Sparrow, have you seen him," Qwin asked.

"Jack Sparrow, saw him a few minutes ago, he be over in there," the red head remarked pointing to a door nearby.

"I'd ask you to give him a message, but he got that just before," the blonde stated. The two women giggled, took Qwin by the arm and brought her into the bar. What seemed to be hundreds of drunk pirates sat inside and downed even more drinks.

"He's over there," the blonde said pointing to a man with dark hair, dark eyes and a hat on. The women giggled again and then left. Qwin walked over to who appeared to be Jack and stood in front of his table.

"What do you want lad," Jack asked noting Qwin's presence.

"I have a message for you," she replied.

"I don't care what Giselle or Scarlett have to say—," Jack started but Qwin pushed the letter into Jack's hand and he began to read.

_Jack,_

_I need you to take her to Singapore. It's very important so please do not try do get drunk and mess everything up along the way. She goes by Miss Landes and should be on her way to Singapore shortly after you read this.__ You must leave immediately after you let her off._

_Will Turner_

"So you've been with the whelp eh," Jack asked folding the letter and putting it inside his shirt.

"Is that what you call Captain Turner," Qwin questioned. Jack roared with laughter.

"All high and captainy, he's even got people calling him **C****aptain** Turner," Jack said emphasizing captain. "All I can tell you is he's nothing more than a eunuch with a burning passion for his bonny lass. But he's also a good friend and I do owe him, so off to Singapore eh?" Qwin smiled and followed Jack out to his ship.

"Here's the _Pearl_," Jack announced showing Qwin aboard. "Do you go by anything besides Miss Landes?"

"My name is Qwin," she told him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said extending his hand. Qwin gawked at the state of it's hygiene but grasped it and shook. Jack went on explaining all of the qualities of his ship the _Black Pearl _and when he wasn't looking Qwin would wipe her hands on her pants.

"So did dear William tell ye why he had the pleasure of knowing me," Jack asked.

"No," Qwin answered.

"Then I'll tell you," Jack said with a smile. Qwin listened for an hour and a half about the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Qwin figured that this Elizabeth was still friends with Will and that's who Qwin was going to see in Singapore. She listened intently about their endeavor over the cursed treasure of Hernando Cortez, but began to tune him out after he began to talk about sea legends such as Davy Jones and the kraken. Last thing she heard was something about a heart because the next time she opened her eyes it was well past dawn.

"We were wondering whey yer Qwinness was going to rise and shine," Jack said with a wry smile. Apparently he didn't bother to wake her to wake her and tell her to go below deck and she had slept all night on deck.

"Yeh drooled all over yerself," a man with an eye patch said.

"And yeh snore horribly," a stout man next to him said.

"Leave the lass alone, go about yer own business leave here Miss Turner alone," an older man shouted amongst the other men. The group dispatched and left Qwin sitting on a crate.

"Miss Turner," Qwin asked.

"You're not related to Will by any chance at all," the man questioned. "My names Gibbs, I can't see why you're not; you've got his eyes and everything. Must be a coincidence."

"Get up Miss Landes, time for yeh to see the true Caribbean through the eyes of a pirate," Jack announced.


	7. Swimming Lesson

Qwin loved the exhilarating feeling of being on board a ship. She began to learn how to be one with the sea and it became less bothersome. It still made her afraid though, because she still couldn't swim.

"You can't swim eh," Jack questioned. He raised an eyebrow and looked awkwardly at her. "Can't have that on board a ship—," he started and extended his arms to push Qwin over the side but was interrupted by a voice saying, "Jack, you don't want to be doing that, especially not on **my** ship." The statement followed by a hiss of a monkey and Jack knew immediately who was talking to him.

"Hector," he exclaimed. "How'd you get on **my** ship?"

"I hid below deck and planned to overthrow yeh," Barbossa said.

"Can't let you do that, I've got strict orders from the whelp, I mean, **Captain** Turner to transport this lass to Singapore," Jack elaborated. "Can't go back on me word."

"Sure yeh be going to Singapore to drop off the lass, she be a lad if I'm not mistaken," Barbossa spat at Jack.

"Excuse me, but I have to interject that I am indeed a girl and that he is taking me to Singapore to see Elizabeth Swann," Qwin interrupted. Qwin didn't know what was so funny because after her statement Barbossa burst into hysterics.

"Swann, where have yeh been these past years," he shouted. "Yeh've got it partially right so I'll let yeh carry on with yer business here Jack, for now." Qwin looked up and before she could yell "Uh oh!" she found herself flying overboard.

"If yeh drown we'll come back and get yeh," Jack yelled over the side. Qwin resisted the urge to swear at him, but focused more on swimming back to the ship. By the time she climbed back on board soggy and sore it was almost sundown.

"She's back," Jack exclaimed putting an arm around Qwin. "Yeh parents will sure be proud of yeh when you get to wherever yeh need to be now that yeh can actually swim."Qwin felt the tears roll down her face.

"My parents are dead," she shouted throwing Jack's arm off and storming below deck.

"Was it something I said," Jack asked.

"Apparently she's very soft-spoken about her parents," Gibbs stated. "How 'bout you leave that topic out of commission for the duration she's here."

Qwin sat below deck for hours on end. She could tell you exactly how many dents were on the fourth panel of wood on the east wall due to the duration she sat staring at it. The thing that broke her stare was the mirror on the wall. Qwin stared at her chocolate eyes and short dark hair.

"How do I look like **him**," she asked herself. She concluded that Gibbs was just a crazy old coot that had no idea what he was talking about. Although she didn't want to she got up and went on deck.

"You've been below deck for hours, was it something I said," Jack asked looking at Qwin.

"No, it's not your fault. You didn't know about my parents," Qwin replied.

"Whatever happened to them you've got my deepest sympathies," Jack added. Qwin smiled and took a seat at the bow. After she was out of sight Jack turned and stuck out his tongue.

"You've got my deepest sympathies," he said in a mocking voice.

"Why are yeh being so hard on the lass," Gibbs asked the captain.

"She's got no skill at sea at all. I watched her untie a tack line, that's all," Jack told his first mate. "The whelp did a great job turning her into one, but there's something about her."

"I agree," Mr. Gibbs stated. "Did yeh ask her who her parents were."

"No," Jack said matter-of-factly. "I should be off to go do that." Jack turned around and went to talk to Qwin.


	8. Gregory Sparrow

I know its short, but you all won't be sorry because the next chapter will be intense! and include some tying up of loose ends!

I own Qwin!! **R&R**

* * *

Qwin pulled her feet into her chest and sat overlooking the dark water. Looking into the night she began to sing a sea shanty that she had heard repeatedly over her course of being on a ship.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho," she finished looking up at the moon.

"You've got a beautiful voice," a voice behind her said. Qwin turned and looked at the boy behind her.

"My name's Greg," he said extending his hand.

"Qwin," she replied.

"Short for Gregory I assume," Qwin asked with a smile.

"Please don't call me that, you're not my mother," Greg objected.

"I shall call you whatever I please Mr. Gregory," she told him. They stared at each other and laughed.

"How'd you end up on my uncle's ship," Greg questioned.

"Jack is your uncle," Qwin inquired in shock. She stared at Greg's dark blue eyes behind his light brown hair, nowhere inside him she saw Jack Sparrow, and Qwin began to like Greg more.

"Shocking I know, but are you ever going to answer my question," he asked. Qwin sighed and told him everything from when she let her room to where she was at the moment.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss," Greg concluded.

"It's just so hard," Qwin stated beginning to cry.

"Please don't cry," Greg pleaded, "Your smile is too beautiful to be hidden behind tears." Qwin began to love Greg from that moment on.

"I must be going to bed, good night Mr. Sparrow," Qwin said before kissing Greg on the cheek and going below deck. Greg stared at Qwin disappear below deck.

"Isn't it cute, the lass on board falls in love with the young lad on board," a voice said to Greg. Greg knew the voice all too well; it was the voice of his flamboyant uncle.

"We are not in love uncle, just acquaintances. I've known her for ten minutes, I can't possibly be in love," Greg told him.

"She kissed yeh, I was watching the whole scene from the crown's nest," Jack admit. "Uncle," Greg shouted.

"I saw the look in yer eyes when she left," Jack started, "Come back please, I love you," he finished in an exaggerated girly voice.

"I'm warning you though, saw it with me own two eyes, two people drawn together by little meeting, they fell in love with a snap of a finger. Just warning you, I savvy it might run in her family." Jack clapped Greg on the shoulder and walked away. Greg nursed his aching shoulder and went bellow deck.

"We need to ask the whelp, I mean Will, if happens to have any offspring with his darling Elizabeth," Jack said to Mr. Gibbs.

"But how will we find him," Gibbs replied.

"I'll send Qwin for another swimming lesson tomorrow, that should have him crawling right back to us," Jack concluded with a wry smile.


	9. Daughter of the Dutchman

**The Flying Duthcman**

After Qwin left the _Dutchman_ it could freely carry out its duty surfacing and reemerging below the water. Will almost had Qwin completely off his mind, until one day he came upon someone he worked with.

"You've done a good job carrying out yeh duty to the sea," the sea-goddess Calypso said to Will. Will still couldn't believe the strange woman he met those many years ago happened to be a goddess.

"Except ye went back on one aspect."

Will stared at her in shock, "I haven't seen Elizabeth in five years, and I'm intending to wait the five more," he told her.

"No loved ones of yer family must be aboard the _Dutchman_ at no circumstance, yeh've also had someone who wasn't a crewmember," Calypso listed. _Miss Landes_ was the first thought that came to his mind. _That can't be her_ Will thought.

"I have no relation to Miss Landes," Will stated.

"Is your daughter still with you Captain Turner," Calypso asked. Will stared in pure astonishment at the goddess.

"My daughter," Will stammered. He thought of how in the world his daughter ended up on his ship, the odds of that.

"I had no idea," he admit.

"Don't break what yer bound to do, it makes everything harder," Calypso warned before she left.

"We've got to find the _Black Pearl_," Will shouted to his crew.

"She's listing off Cape Horn," a crewman answered.

"Could we catch her before she heads into the Pacific," the captain asked.

"If we move now," the first mate replied.

"Pull in all sails, first glance of a ship, we surface," Will yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Black Pearl**

The sum rose over the horizon as it always did. The captain and first mate of the _Black Pearl _sat watching the sunrise.

"Yeh think Miss Landes is learning to swim," Jack asked.

"Learning to hate it," Gibbs stated.

"Still learning though," Jack pointed out. He then got up and made his way below deck. The captain came across Qwin's door to her room, which she had adorned with small metal letters (that she crafted herself) set into a carved impression which spelled 'Qwin'. Jack opened the door and found her asleep. He picked her up and carried her on deck. Qwin awoke to a rush of warm water. Opening her eyes she found the sandy bottom coming closer. She learned not to scream because it never helped when it couldn't be heard underwater. Her water met the bottom and she pushed herself to the surface. She looked down at something moving in the water. It wasn't a fish or creature like she thought but a ship moving closer to the _Pearl_. She stared at it with her brown eyes wide. Qwin surfaced, flipped her dark hair out of her face and focused on treading water. _Maybe it's my imagination_ she thought. After surfacing (and pushing her hair out of her eyes) her mouth dropped. The ship she had seen underwater surfaced and began to follow the _Pearl _as if it was on the water the whole time. Qwin stared at the ship for about a minute and attempted to read the name of this new ship. As she swam closer she could make out the _Flying Dutchman_ in yellow lettering, but by now the _Pearl _was a little under a league away from her. One arm in front of the other she made her way (slowly) back to this ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On the Deck of the Black Pearl**

"That still scares me even when you're captain," Jack shouted to Will, who didn't look very happy.

"That's the reason we be needing a strong Captain aboard **my** ship," Barbossa stated.

"Still arguing over that," Will questioned.

"No it was settled long ago, I'm Captain and Hector here is a deckhand," Jack announced. Barbossa's face turned red with fury.

"I'm Captain of **my** ship," he shouted to Jack drawing his pistol.

"Now now Hector, remember what happened last time—," Jack said. Will rolled his eyes.

"Jack, this is very important," he told him.

"What is this important business you speak of William," Jack asked. Before Will could answer Jack remembered a question he had.

"Do ye and your bonny lass happen to have any children?"

Will looked shocked, "That's exactly why I'm here," he answered. Barbossa put his weapon away and listened along with Jack.

"Miss Landes, do you happen to know her name," Will inquired.

"Qwin," Jack replied, "She spells it different though, with a 'w' and one 'n'." This confirmed Will's assumption, and he put his head down.

"Is she ye daughter," the captain of the _Pearl _asked. The captain of the _Flying Dutchman _nodded.

"She's got ye eyes and hair," Jack added. Will thought back to what Elizabeth had said to him last time they were together. Between her sobs he was able to comprehend, "She looked exactly like you."

"Is she here," Will questioned.

"She was, uh, she's out, swimming," Jack said.

"Please give this to her, Mr. Gibbs, tell her to give it to Elizabeth," Will ordered tossing a letter to the first mate of the _Pearl_, "Tell her same conditions apply."

"Should we tell her, about you," Gibbs asked.

"No, let Elizabeth tell her, it'll be less of a shock coming from a woman with another child," Will told them. Jack nodded, waved and within a moment the _Dutchman_ disappeared into the depths.

"Had a feeling she was related to him," Jack stated.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

"Guess I can't call him a eunuch anymore," Jack said unhappily. Barbossa rolled his eyes, knowing very well Jack hand known of the existence of Will's daughter for these very fifteen years.


	10. Love, New Clothes and Untold Truths

**This chapter is very important for what will happen later on in the story.**

**You get to see different sides to old characters and some new ones.**

**as always R&R**

* * *

"Gregory," Jack shouted below deck. In a moment Greg came up on deck, his hair a mess apparently awoken from his sleep.

"What Uncle," he asked.

"Give this to your dearly beloved when she climbs aboard," Jack told him, "Tell her the whelp said same conditions apply."

"Yes," Greg answered with a yawn. He made his way to the stern and lowered the line for the longboat into the water and waited.

Greg fell back asleep and was awoken later by someone yelling, "Greg, please pull up." Greg pulled the longboat and Qwin climbed out.

"Thank you Greg," she said with a smile.

"You look cold," Greg stated. Qwin nodded and Greg gave her his jacket.

"So you're calling me Greg now," he pointed out.

"I believe we've known each other long enough," Qwin told him before giving him a quick kiss. He smiled back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They stood there for a while and then Qwin broke apart.

"How I hate swimming," she stated wringing out her hair.

"I learned very similar to you, I've survived," Greg replied putting his arms around Qwin.

"You're always there to pull me out of the water," Qwin told him.

"And always will be," he said before kissing her again. Greg and Qwin had been meeting each other on deck at night for the past two weeks, discussing things together and other odds and ends. The crew had become accustom to the two together and stopped making jokes out of their actions.

"I have something for you," Greg said, breaking their kiss. Qwin extended her hands for whatever he had for her. Greg handed it to her. Qwin looked down at the envelope, in a loopy cursive she could read what said _Elizabeth_.

"My uncle told me to tell you the whelp said same conditions apply," Greg said to her. Qwin knew immediately Jack meant his old friend Will, for some reason he kept on calling him the whelp. Qwin thanked Greg and put the letter in her pants pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it," Greg asked.

"I can't, I've got strict orders from my friend to give this to Elizabeth in Singapore," Qwin told Greg. Greg looked away at the mention of Singapore. Greg dreaded the day he would be apart from Qwin.

"I don't know why I'm going, but after I sort out why I must be going I will come back and see you." Greg smiled and kissed Qwin again. He then put his arm around her and they walked to the other side of the ship.

"Isn't that cute," Jack asked a crewman. The crewman looked oddly at him and walked away.

"It seems just yesterday we saw that with her parents," Gibbs stated.

"I can't wait to see dear William's face when he finds his daughter have fallen for a Sparrow," Jack exclaimed. The fact that Qwin was indeed Will's daughter brought something to Jack's attention.

"Do we treat her any different that she's the whelp's daughter," he asked.

"I don't know. If we don't want her to suspect anything different I say we make no change in our behavior, but one thing," Gibbs told Jack.

"What shall we change," Jack asked curiously.

"No more swimming lessons for the lass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SINGAPORE**

The stilted houses and steam of Singapore could be seen for up to a good few leagues into the sea. The city had been rebuilt peacefully and hoped all hostilities would leave the scene. One person who oversaw this was the Pirate King. She made sure no one dared to enter Singapore without one heck of a battle driving them out. Aside from dealing with the constant threat of navies and other armed forces from around the world, the current Pirate King also had to deal with her unruly five year old son.

"Willy can you please put this on," Elizabeth yelled into her son's room holding a shirt and pair of pants.

"No," a small voice yelled back from inside, "I don't want to wear that." A shuffling of feet was heard to the door and immediately after a clicking noise Elizabeth dropped the clothes and pulled on the door knob.

"William Turner do not lock this door on me," she shouted. Willy stood and watched the door shake and the doorknob rattle. This was the fourth time this week his mother attempted to put him in a different style of clothes. He loved his loose dark blue pants and tight fitting red jacket he usually wore, along with the gold slippers someone on the docks gave him. He never part with the outfit unless it was wash day, when he still attempted to not let his mother have it to clean. Apart from his appearance, he fit in perfect with the other children who lived around him. He could understand what all the native inhabitants were saying, but strictly kept to English when talking to his mother. Willy waited for his mother to stop pacing in front of the door and finally opened it. He loved how she would always come back with a cutlass or another weapon and threaten to open the door by using it. She would count from three and depending on Willy's mood (and the type of weapon his mother held) he would open the door immediately or wait. When he would open the door it was accustom that he would look up at his mother with his eyes wide. This made Elizabeth drop her weapon and pick up her son. When she wasn't look Willy would smile, _Wait till I use that on other people_ he thought to himself.

Elizabeth loved having Willy for company, but always felt empty. She always had something inside her telling her she had lost two important people in her life. She also felt horrible that Willy was completely ignorant to anything. Elizabeth hadn't told him about his father or sister, and didn't know when to or how.

"Willy, please put this on, if you hate it I won't make you wear it, I promise," Elizabeth said to her son.

Willy made a face but after his mother put him down he took the clothes and said, "Alright."

A few minutes later Willy came out of his room in his new clothes. Although it was different, he immediately began to love the feeling of the loose black pants, and something new, a light colored loose shirt.

"Do you like it," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes mother," Willy replied. Elizabeth beamed, she had finally gotten her son into clothes presentable if she ever decided to take him back to the Caribbean.

"Can I wear a hat like you," Willy asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth told him, "But you'll have to brush your hair first." Willy made a face but walked away with his mother to tame the beast that was his blonde hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Flying Dutchman**

Will couldn't seem to get Qwin off his mind. The fact that she had been with him for a good amount of time and had never spent any real time together made him feel horrible. He knew that if he tried looking for her he would first probably have no avail and secondly he'd be straying from his duty to the sea, and that wouldn't make Calypso happy.

"You seem upset," Bootstrap said to his son noting he spent hours on end staring into the ocean,

"It's complicated," Will told him wanting not having to tell his father the story.

"It can't be too complicated," Bill replied. Will knew he had no way out and had to explain the truth to his father.

* * *

**cliffhanger...**


	11. Dreams

sorry I was on vacaction i left you all hanging!!

putting the most i can up b4 i got to italy for 10 days!

anyways a few things to remember...

up **IS **down

the rum is always gone

Jack is captain of the Black Pearl

and...

**MY PEANUT!**

read on!

* * *

"Miss Landes has more to her than you know," Will said.

"She a sea goddess too," Bootstrap asked referring to his son's encounter with the former Tia Dalma.

"No literally, her name is Qwin, Qwin Turner," Will stated. Bootstrap stared in shock at his son. He heard the story about his granddaughter five years ago, last time his son saw his wife.

"How did you find this out," Bootstrap asked.

"When Calypso visited last, she warned me that I cannot have any one of my family on board, unless they are one of the crew," the captain told his first mate.

"Yeh found out the hard way," Bootstrap stated. Will nodded.

"Nothing that ever happened to her is your fault William, did you giver her a new letter for Elizabeth?" Will nodded again.

"You'll have to wait five years to see her again, that's a deep shame son," Bootstrap said, "she'll be safely with her mother in Singapore." Will knew his daughter was bound to where she belonged, not on his ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Black Pearl**

Qwin stood looking at the ocean. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her wais and kiss her shoulder. Qwin turned her head and her lips met with Greg's.

"I don't ever want to leave you," Qwin muttered into Greg's chest.

"It'll be alright," Greg told her pulling her into an embrace.

"We pull into Singapore tomorrow morning," Qwin said when tears began to flow freely down her face.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered.

"I love you Greg," Qwin said.

"I love you too," he replied before kissing her again. Due to Qwin's near departure, Greg moved his room to across from Qwin's. They hugged and went off to sleep. Qwin had now successfully overcome her fear of the sea and could fall asleep from the soothing waves. The only thing that still bothered her was dreams she would have. Qwin found herself in the midst of a very common one…

_Qwin's Dream_

_A woman lay below deck of a vessel that seemed very familiar to Qwin. Although she was there, not one person around noted her presence. Everything seemed to be in a haze and she couldn't make out the features of people's faces. The unknown woman screamed and a man with curly grey-blonde hair exclaimed, "It's a girl!" The woman, curly haired man and a dark haired man mumbled amongst themselves for a while and something in one of the man's hands was handed to the woman. Like always in the dream, sound would cut out and the woman was left lips moving but no sound. Qwin knew all to well what was in the woman's hands by now. She held a small baby in her arms and continued to beam at its sheer existence. Qwin didn't know why this frightened her so much, to anyone it would never seem as it were a nightmare._

Qwin bolted straight up in her hammock which caused her to flip over and land on the floor with a crash. Greg opened the door and found Qwin huddled on the floor shaking.

"Qwin," he yelled holding her face in his hands.

"It's nothing she replied, "Don't leave."

"I won't," he promised. Qwin spent the whole night in Greg's arms dreading the moment he'll let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Singapore**

Bad dreams seemed to be amidst all around Singapore, as well as in it. Elizabeth lay asleep while a common dream tormented her…

_Elizabeth's Dream_

_A younger Elizabeth stood overlooking the ocean holding something in her arms. A tiny baby with wide dark blue eyes and light brown hair pulled on Elizabeth's long blonde hair. A few months pass… The baby now has medium brown hair and brown eyes. Elizabeth holds the baby as she sat below deck of a ship writing something. More weeks go by… In the same room below deck a crying was heard from inside. To anyone aboard the E__mpress, __the crying had to be coming from the only infant onboard, but it was surprisingly coming from its captain. Elizabeth brushed tears from her eyes and looked at the baby. Her hair was now a dark brown almost black, which matched her eyes. The little one opened her mouth to show two teeth and a wide smile. __**FLASH!**__ Lightning, rain pelts the ground as Elizabeth walked across a lawn._

Elizabeth sat up in fright. "No," she yelled louder than she expected.

"Mother," Willy said into the door.

"It's alright Willy, come in," Elizabeth told him. Willy came in and sat on his mother's bed.

"Oh Willy," she sighed hugging her son. Willy looked up at Elizabeth. She looked at him. Although he had blonde hair and rather light brown eyes she could see the face of the little baby she remembered from fifteen years ago, she also pictured someone else.

"Your father, was an amazing person," Elizabeth began.

"Father," Willy stammered.

"I never told you why he isn't here with us," she said. "Your father is captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"My father is Davy Jones," Willy asked in shock.

"No, your father's name is William, just like you," Elizabeth explained.

"I'm named after him," he questioned.

"As well as your Grandfather too," Elizabeth continued.

"Is there a story about them," Willy inquired.

"I'd love to tell their story," Elizabeth said putting her arm around her son.


	12. Qwin's Journal

**here's a bit of a journal from Qwin**

**might pass some time**

* * *

_April 7, 1738_

_This morning I was given this journal by the Captain of the __Black Pearl__. He said it would make sure I kept clear of him. I think he doesn't like me. We left Tortuga yesterday. The ship sways with the rolling waves and I don't enjoy that feeling. Finally brushed my hair again, going to put it into two braids I realized it was too short! I settled for tying it behind my head with a piece of cloth I found aboard. Walking up on deck the Captain and first mate pointed at me and whispered to one another. When I finish this journal, I will arrive in my destination, Singapore. I am bound to meet Elizabeth Swann. She seems like a noble woman and I am delighted to be able to meet her. Rigged a mast again, Mr. Gibbs said I'm a great crewman. Walking on deck I noticed a boy who looked about my age went around doing various actions of the crew. I tried talking to him but was either distracted or he stared at me and ran off. I wonder who it is. All in all it was a great day for Qwin Landes the fearsome sailor of the Spanish Main. Good night._

_April 20, 1738_

_Today was the first day I mastered absolutely no seasickness! Awoke to yelling on deck. The captain yelled at a man who apparently lost something. Jack shoved something into the eye-socket of the man and he bounded away to his stout friend. Before I could blink I found him in front of me. "Up this early Miss Landes," he questioned. I grumbled something about sea-spray and ran off below deck. On my way down I ran into the interesting lad on board. He apologized for knocking into me and continued up to his destination. The image of his wide blue eyes stayed in my mind all day. Is love at first sight true? I really want to speak with him. The crew is ridden with food poisoning. The wooden eyed man and his stout friend (whose names are Pintel and Ragetti) cooked two days ago and I am glad I skipped out. Poor Ragetti, wait until the Captain finds out, he'll never find his wooden eye again when it goes missing. Journal seems like a dull name for you, so I have decided to title you Leda, which means 'woman' in old Greek. Goodnight Leda._

_May 4, 1738_

_Gregory Sparrow. Gregory Sparrow. His name makes my heart flutter and I write this thinking it is closer until I see him again. Gregory is four months older than me, which puts him at fifteen, just like me! Leda was I too forward! When we parted I kissed him on the cheek. Do his feelings coincide with mine, or are his opposite of mine? I loved the feelings of my hands in his, but his uncle… Gregory's mother is Jack's sister, she had abandoned him with his Uncle when he was just two. Jack and Gregory had been sailing the seas for the past thirteen. Never have I met such a charming pirate, all the other ones are either drunk, groggy or just disgusting! Gregory has these amazing dark blue eyes which hide behind his neat light brown hair. I can tell he's bathed recently too! Leda I am sitting in my hammock shaking, I am just so excited to see Gregory again. The way he told me to call him Greg, I just couldn't bring myself to that! He will always remain Gregory Sparrow in my heart. Till I write again Leda!_

_May 20, 1738_

_Spending time with Greg is amazing! (yes Leda I call him Greg now) After I went for another swimming lesson (thank you Jack) Greg pulled me up in the longboat and we chatted for a while. We shared a few kisses and he passed me something, a letter from Captain Turner. It was a revised edition of the one he gave me for his friend Elizabeth in Singapore. I didn't read it and it is safely in my pocket right now. _

_After supper…_

_Greg and I shared supper together in my room and we continued to talk. I never try to bring up my leaving while talking to Greg. We try to spend as much time together as possible. I truly love him._

_June 1, 1738_

_Gregory and I are spending our last day together. I dread when I will leave his strong grasp. How I love it when he hugs me. The crew would cackle at us every time we would kiss, but became accustom to knowing it won't be stopping. I never want to leave his side! Bad dreams have been plaguing my mind for the past week. The same dream about the woman, two men and the baby continue to torment me as I sleep. I have no idea why the dream frightens me so. I spent all last night in his arms and write this on the way to Singapore. It is the last entry and the last time I will be seeing the love of my life, Gregory._


	13. Welcome to Singapore

"Land ho!" Greg's eyes shot open to the bustle of the crew on deck. He looked down at his love asleep in his arms. Greg pushed Qwin's dark hair out of her face and watched her peacefully sleep.

"Qwin wake up," he whispered to her. Qwin's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Greg.

"Good morning," Greg remarked. Qwin smiled and Greg leaned down to kiss her.

"You know what today is," Qwin said dully straightening herself on Greg's lap.

"Saturday," Greg replied before kissing Qwin. As she laughed her lips strayed from Greg's and left a wet spot on his cheek.

"I wish it was only Saturday," Qwin remarked.

"You should get ready," he told Qwin lifting her up by her waist, "but first I have something for you." Greg left and came back with a box in his hands. Qwin took the box and opened it. Inside was a royal blue dress with lace trimmings.

"It's beautiful," Qwin stuttered, "eh, but I don't have the proper garments to truly flatter the dress."

"My Uncle has plenty," Greg replied with a wry smile. A few minutes later Greg came back with Qwin's request, a corset and a pair of knickers. He passed funny looks from the crew and his uncle yelling, "Why do you need that, did you lose hers?" Qwin had difficulty tying herself together but eventually came out in the dress.

"My hair's a wreck," Qwin announced.

"You look beautiful," Greg told her. He kissed her and then she brushed her tangly short dark hair. After arriving on deck Jack exclaimed about Qwin's appearance.

"She reminds me so much of her mother," he whispered to Gibbs.

"She's got her father's eyes and hair though," Gibbs remarked.

"I guess Will wouldn't look to bad in a dress," Jack concluded.

"Master Gregory, can you row our guest to the docks," the captain asked.

"Yes," Greg answered. Qwin compiled herself into a longboat and Greg began to row towards the steamy city.

"Oh Greg," Qwin exclaimed before throwing herself onto him. Their lips met and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jack noted Greg and Qwin disappeared and the longboat began to rock.

"Whatd'ya teach the two," Barbossa asked.

"Still here Hector," Jack inquired.

"Still planning to overthrow yeh," Barbossa replied.

"Won't be happening," Jack insisted. Tear stricken Qwin sat as Greg rowed towards Singapore. Reaching the dock, Greg threw the rope to temporarily dock the longboat. Qwin and Greg climbed out and stood staring at each other and then she threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her and held Qwin off the ground.

"I'll be waiting for you," Greg whispered.

"I love you," Qwin muttered. They kissed again and then Greg got in the longboat and began to row back to the _Pearl_.

"That's gross," a voice behind Qwin said.

"Hello there, who are you," Qwin asked turning around.

"Willy," a young boy with blonde hair replied.

"What are you doing here, you don't fit in," Willy remarked.

"You don't seem to fit in either," Qwin objected noting the contrast between him and the natives.

"I'm not short," he yelled trying to make himself appear taller.

"I never said you were short, how old are you," Qwin inquired.

"Five," Willy answered, "and you?"

"Fifteen."

""You never told me why you've arrived here," Willy insisted.

"I came to talk to someone but first could you show me around a bit," Qwin asked. Willy nodded and walked off towards the market square. Willy showed Qwin a deserted bath house and other various places.

"The Brethren Court met here twice, I don't remember I was a baby," Willy explained showing Qwin a building with a large table.

"They're back at Shipwreck Cove now," he added. Qwin nodded pretending to comprehend everything the boy had told her. In reality she had no idea what the Brethren Court was, but didn't want an in depth explanation.

"I showed you my town, now I get your purpose," Willy stated.

"I'm here to meet Elizabeth Swann," Qwin told him.

"My mum's name is Elizabeth, I'll take you to her," Willy yelled in excitement, "You can see my house!" He grabbed Qwin by the hand and ran off dragging her behind. They reached a decent sized stilted house set away from the bustle of the city.

Willy pushed a box up to the door and yelled inside, "Mum, I'm back!" A blonde haired woman opened the door and caught her son who fell of the box.

"Who's your friend," she asked.

"I met her in the square, she's looking for you," Willy said. Elizabeth looked strangely at Qwin.

"Come inside, we can talk about this over tea," Elizabeth proposed inviting Qwin inside.

"That's my room," Willy yelled pointing to a door. Qwin smiled at the boy and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Willy go to your room please," his mother asked bending down to his height. Willy sulked but complied. He waved to Qwin and left. Elizabeth handed a cup to Qwin.

"Thank you," Qwin replied.

"Why are you looking for me," Elizabeth inquired.

"Captain Sparrow brought me here," she responded.

"Oh," Elizabeth stated. _Haven't seen Jack in a while_ she thought.

"But I have message from the captain of the_ Flying Dutchman_."


	14. Daughter of the EITC

Elizabeth stared in shock at this girl.

"Captain Turner," Qwin added thinking Elizabeth didn't hear her.

With her mouth still open in shock Elizabeth said, "Hang on, I'll be right back." Qwin took the letter out and placed it on the table in front of her next to her tea.

"Leave immediately," Qwin heard shout to her. She looked up to see Elizabeth with tears running down her face, standing trembling with cutlass in hand. Flipping over a chair she repeated her statement.

"Do not come to me with that statement, Jack just wants me to flip out!" Qwin dodged boxes, paintings, a pistol and the flipped over chair.

"Leave and never come back," Elizabeth yelled. Qwin bolted off into the night. Dropping her weapon Elizabeth fell to the floor in a ball.

"Oh Will," she mumbled to herself.

"Mommy," a small voice asked looking at the wrecked house.

"Willy I'm sorry did I wake you?" Willy nodded. He had seen his mother distressed before and learned not to ask questions. The two then went off to clean around the house. In the kitchen Willy stumbled across an envelope.

"Mum, it's for you," Willy stated.

"Willy get rid of it," Elizabeth told her son. Willy naively opened the envelope and began to read. He saw the first two words before he found it flying out of his hands.

"William I told you not to read this—." Elizabeth looked at the bottom of the paper. It showed through where her hand clenched the middle.

_Your beloved husband,_

_Will_

"It's from him, it's really from him," she exclaimed hugging the letter.

Liz,

I am sending this girl here on very special circumstances. If you read this in front of her take a look at her eyes, who do they remind you of? Before telling yourself it's possible, it is. I have found our daughter, ironically floating out at sea. To tell you the truth I didn't believe it either. The sea-goddess Calypso (in the form of Tia Dalma) visited me and warned me of the rules I'm bound to. I couldn't speak when I heard the words come out of her mouth. Take good care of her, pass my love, say hello to Willy. Four years until we meet again my love.

_Your beloved husband,_

_Will_

"Qwin," Elizabeth muttered to herself.

"Is it from father," Willy questioned.

"Yes it is," she replied when tears began to roll down her face.

"Willy can you please bring back your friend, tell her it is very important," his mother ordered. Willy nodded and left the house. Overcome with happiness Elizabeth bounded to the "guest" room next to hers. Under no circumstance was Willy allowed in, and she even made sure her visits were short. The room had been made up for a young girl and for the first time the covers were turned down as if someone would sleep in the bed.

"You're finally coming home," Elizabeth kept repeating as she paced the room. She sat on the bed like a child waiting for Christmas morning.

Qwin paced through the steam city. Her dress was torn and stained. She thought back to her tea, _I never finished that_ she thought. Qwin picked up her dress and removed her shoe. Inside was some currency Jack had given her to use. She handed the pile of coins to a street vendor who handed her a pair of pants and something along the lines of a shirt. Untying her hair, she walked along the outskirts of the city. Qwin went to sit down but someone grabbed her and held something to her head.

"Is your name Qwin," the voice asked.

"Yes," Qwin muttered while her body shook in fear.

"Good, I'm Lady Christina Marie Beckett; your parents killed my father.


	15. Abduction

Qwin spun to look at her captor. A woman with brown hair and green eyes held a pistol to Qwin's face and continued to stare in rage.

"They didn't think we'd find you," Christina grumbled, "I've read all of your parents letters to one another, my partner and I have watched your mother and father as well. You look exactly like your father."

"My father's dead," Qwin replied.

"Oh right, you're the adopted one, you never met your real parents, or have you," Christina remarked with a glint of malice in her eyes.

"You were on board two ships, which one was your father's might I inquire," the Lady asked. Christina held a small mirror to Qwin's face. Both captains of each ship had dark eyes and dark hair. _If eyes and hair won't work, let's try the smile_ Qwin thought. Qwin smiled into the mirror. She thought back to Jack's smile, a wide toothy grin, and then to Will's, smaller but with more effort, and oddly similar to hers. Qwin put her mouth on her no longer smiling, but now trembling mouth and watched tears fall from her chocolate colored eyes.

"Gibbs was right," she stammered.

"I'd like to think you were in the same boat as your little brother, but you've met your father," Christina spat, "Your parents killed my father, and now I'm going to kill yours." Qwin's mouth fell open as she thought of her new found father being taken from her.

"Where is the chest," her captor asked. Qwin stared in confusion, she had no idea what the woman spoke of.

"The chest in which your mother holds her most prized possession," Miss Beckett elaborated.

"Let her go," a small but threatening voice shouted. Christina still holding Qwin turned and saw a small boy holding a tiny revolver.

"Willy," Qwin exclaimed. Christina immediately loosened her grip on Qwin.

"Might be short for William, possibly William Turner, possibly the third," she spat at Willy. His mouth hung open in shock.

"Qwin, Willy. Willy, Qwin, or do you two know each other," the Lady spat, "Never knew you had an older sister did you Willy?" Qwin's mouth dropped as well. In a matter of ten minutes, ironically through threats, Qwin discovered the truth about herself.

"Some family business you two didn't know about," Christina uttered, "Maybe you Willy know where the chest is?" Willy closed his mouth and made no response. Christina released Qwin and grabbed her brother. Willy dropped his weapon.

"I saw you looking at it last night," Beckett snapped.

"Put him down," Qwin shouted with authority picking up Willy's weapon.

"More like your parents than you know, pirate," Christina smoothly replied. _**BANG!**_ Qwin fell to the ground. A younger looking almost exact replica of the late Lord Cutler Beckett stood with a candlestick.

"She's my sister, let us go," Willy yelled.

"Shut it son, you'll be next," the man replied.

"I am not your son," Willy spat. The man lifted his weapon but was stopped by the woman.

"Jon, it's not worth it," the female warned. Lord Jonathan Beckett looked at Qwin (unconscious) and then Willy.

"Truly a father's daughter and a mother's son."

"What did you do to her," Willy screamed.

"I already warned you to be quiet," the male snapped harshly before slapping Willy.

"I think we can take them back to the _Avenger_," Christina suggested. Jonathan put Qwin over his shoulder (with much difficulty being Qwin was a bit taller) and Christina carried a newly quiet Willy. On the way out of the alley, Willy fidgeted for something in his pocket, sighing that his two captors didn't notice, he dropped the piece of eight his mother instructed him to use in an emergency. Unknowingly, Jonathan lost a possession from his pocket by accident as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Singapore**

Elizabeth sat in the room still. Willy had been gone an awful long time. Taking her coat she left her home and searched the city. She asked people if they had seen a dark haired girl with or without a blonde haired boy, or just a blonde haired boy. Two people saw Qwin go down some alley, and others said Willy did but at a later hour. When Elizabeth asked if they returned from where they were, all she got was that there was yelling and no one came out the proper way. Walking down the alley Elizabeth found the familiar footprints of Willy, a pair that seemed to belong to Qwin, and two other unidentified sets. They belonged to military boots; this immediately made Elizabeth think for the worst. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something shining a bit further down. A coin covered in dirt lay in the alley. It looked like a piece of eight, and when she picked it up it emitted a noise as air passed over one side of it. Along with the design on the front, there was also the carving of the initials WT. Elizabeth put her fist around the coin. Willy was instructed to use it only in emergencies, and she had a feeling that not just her son, but daughter as well were just taken. Walking away she stepped on something that crunched under her. A letter had apparently fallen out of someone's pocket as they left. Elizabeth opened it. The letterhead had something she hadn't seen in near to sixteen years 'East India Trading Company'. The letter was to the king saying that they have successfully captured the two children of the most noted pirates that existed. It was signed Lord Jonathan C. Beckett and Lady Christina Marie Beckett. Elizabeth neatly folded the letter and with all her rage to back her up she ran to get the crew of the _Empress _prepared to sail. She knew where to find Jack Sparrow, he could help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Black Pearl**

Greg sat watching the waves roll by. This was an activity him and Qwin would enjoy doing together and he thought back to how much he truly missed her. Seeing something moving and bubbling in the water Greg looked over the side. With a loud noise and large splash (which completely soaked Greg) the _Flying Dutchman_ surfaced next to the _Pearl._

"Ah," Jack exclaimed stepping away from the side, "Oh, it's just the whelp!" Will rolled his eyes.

"Young Miss Turner is indeed in Singapore and I've been sober for four hours, is that good enough for you," Jack asked. Will had to laugh. His friend could always pull through for him (well maybe not always, or ever…).

"Just came to check," Will stated. The two noted a ship sailing towards them as the sun rose behind it. It was a traditional junk, and had left Singapore with a high speed. Jack put his hand over his brow and looked on its deck.

"It's Elizabeth," he exclaimed to Will.


	16. The Song Is Sung

**To all my faithful reviewers, you all have permission to feel special, I wrote this for you in Italy!! ☺**

* * *

Sailing closer yet, Elizabeth knew the sight of the _Black_ _Pearl _all to well, but next to it, there was another ship. Her heart leapt as she sailed even closer, the ship she had always dreamed of running into while at sea, the _Flying_ _Dutchman_, captained by the love of her life. She shouted a quick effortless hello to Jack and bounded aboard the _Dutchman_, without even dropping anchor or loosening sails, directly into the arms of her husband.

"Where are they," Will asked. Elizabeth's smile melted away.

"You couldn't find Qwin?" Elizabeth shook her head and told Will what had happened.

"I told Willy to drop this in an emergency only; I found it in an alley, along with this," she stated showing Will the piece of eight and then the letter.

"They were taken by them," Will questioned.

"I'm positive," Elizabeth replied.

"Who took Qwin and dear William the third," Jack asked.

"Lord Jonathan C. Beckett and Lady Christina Marie Beckett," Will read from the letters. Jack's facial expression changed as if he got a bright idea.

"I was in Tortuga a few weeks ago some man stood on a box and shouted about the return of the East India Trading Company," he stated, "How'd they ironically find both of them?"

"They were together," Elizabeth told Jack.

"Oh," Jack answered, "Well I know you're here asking dear old Jack for help, I accept." Jack played being asked for help like a huge scene and waited for Elizabeth to admit he was right.

"I would truly want to join you in this voyage, but I'm already breaking the rules by being in the Pacific, if you need any help in battle, just let me know," Will said. Elizabeth nodded and again threw her arms around Will. He kissed his wife and as soon as everyone was back on their own ship, descended into the deep blue of the Pacific.

"What a precious reunion," Jack exclaimed.

"No word of him when we're together," Elizabeth warned. Jack nodded and the two ships sailed east into the new morning sun.

"The lass, she's got your chin and nose," Jack said randomly later that day.

"I didn't have the time to really look at her," Elizabeth admit. She told Jack the entire story behind Qwin.

"And now my son's stuck with her, with the uprising of the East India Trading Company."

"Don't talk like that love, you're the pirate king and we've got the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ on our side, we'll have Qwin and William back with us very soon," Jack promised his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Avenger**

Qwin and Willy sat below deck in a cabin on the _Avenger. _

"Any hope of escaping," Willy asked his sister in a hushed tone.

"Let's see," Qwin replied looking out the glass of the door.

"There's at least fifteen armed soldiers outside this door," she stated.

"There's two yawls, a schooner and another naval three mast behind us, who knows what lies ahead," Willy added.

"Why all this security for us, I can't handle any weapon and you're just over five," Qwin shout slamming her hand on the table in the room.

"They're not worried about us, they're worried about what's coming after us," Willy pointed out, "Mum's the pirate king—."

"And father is Captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," Qwin stated.

"And their best friend is a pirate," they chirped in unison.

"She scared me off when I brought word of father, I don't want to know the fury these people will receive when she finds out they took her two children," Qwin implied with a smile.

"I can't wait for that battle, it ought to be epic, and we'll be there to see it," Willy exclaimed.

"Or it could be part two to unfinished business," Qwin mumbled.

Willy then stumbled over to a window and opened it. In a hearable, but not loud voice, he began to sing, "The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and fight the powers, where we will we'll roam."

"Yo ho all together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die." Qwin caught on and joined him, not knowing what the purpose of the song was.

"What was that for," she asked.

"I just hopefully got us at least eight more allies." Passing settlements heard the voices singing and began to follow, soon enough it was heard by the _Black_ _Pearl_ and the _Empress_.

"That's my boy," Elizabeth said to herself, "And girl.

* * *

**R&R that purple button looks mighty tasty...**


	17. Sam

**Finallychapter is up!!!**

**Sorry I had to do a lot of stuff after camp, but feel good I wrote this there!**

Will sat on deck of the _Flying Dutchman _watching the sunset. He had watched Qwin do the same thing every day she was aboard. The thought that she, along with his son, were stuck with the second generation of the man who caused him so much trouble hung with a heavy existence. Nothing hurt more than the feeling of knowing someone you love was heading into impending doom and almost certain death, a feeling Will knew very well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Avenger**

Qwin sat in a chair fast asleep with her little brother on her lap. The door crashed open and the two woke up.

"What do you want," Qwin shout.

"Silence girl, we need you," a man replied. She quieted and followed the two men who woke her.

"Go in," the other man shout shoving her into a room. Inside, Lord Jonathan Beckett sat in a chair.

"Hello Qwin."

"Good evening to you as well," she replied through clenched teeth.

"I have a few questions for you—" Qwin then did something she never knew she was capable of, punching someone square in the face. Her fist met Beckett's nose with a crack and blood poured onto his white shirt.

"Aiiiiii," preceded a kick to the knees and was followed by a punch to the face. Going for another she found her wrist in Beckett's. He twisted her wrist into an awkward position and Qwin felt in break in many places.

"Listen you," he stated before roughly twisting her wrist the other way, "You don't rebel against whom you take orders from." She fought back tears as he twisted her wrist once again.

"Apparently you're not first one to attempt," Beckett snarled before letting go, "Family tradition." Qwin fell to the ground as tears began to freely fall from her eyes. Another scream of pain followed Beckett's foot crashing down on her already damaged wrist. Things from then on were a blur and seemed far away, until she woke up in a musty dark room. Sitting up she swore as her wrist hit metal. Qwin sighed; she was stuck in the brig.

"Hello there," cut through the air making Qwin know she was definitely not alone.

"Wh— Who is it," she asked with great fear.

"Sam, Sam Norrington," the voice replied. A candle lit and Qwin could see a dark haired man sitting watching her.

"You have a name," Sam asked.

"Qwin," she replied.

"Irish name, means descendent of the chief, pretty common, what about a last name?" Qwin hit a brick wall, she had no idea how to reply. The last name she had grown up using was incorrect but still felt as it should, she settled on the truth.

"Qwin Turner," she answered, Sam's dark blue eyes widened in realization.

"You're Will and Elizabeth's daughter aren't you," he exclaimed.

"So I've learned," Qwin mumbled.

Sam looked awkwardly at her, "How'd you learn that, wouldn't you know?" She explained her story to Sam and he understood.

"Your last name sounds familiar," Qwin stated thinking of where she heard the name Norrington. _Savvy?_ popped immediately into her mind, she heard about Commodore/Admiral James Norrington from Jack.

"Do you know a James Norrington," Qwin asked.

Sam's expression slipped, "Yes," he replied, "That's how I know of you."

"What," Qwin inquired making no sense of Sam's answer.

"Commodore James Norrington was my older brother, he died when I was just ten."

"I never knew he died, I just heard he used to hold a tight grip over Port Royal," Qwin stated.

"He was doing something to help your mother, that caused his death. James told me all about both your parents." Sam added.

"I'm so sorry Sam—," Qwin began leaning on the barred cell. Sam watched as she swore and grabbed her left wrist. It was at least double the size of the right one.

"What happened," he asked.

"Nothing," Qwin told him fighting back tears.

"It probably is broken, let me see please," Sam insisted. Qwin carefully put her damaged wrist into Sam's hand. Lightly touching the sides of her wrist she immediately knew it was broken, in not just one spot.

"You've broken your wrist Qwin," Sam concluded, "Wait here." Sam then returned with some cloths and a small wooden board. After ten minutes of perfecting the contraption Qwin's left wrist was stabilized and began to feel better.

"Lay off lefty for a while," Sam warned.

"Thank you, I will," she replied," Is my brother okay?"

"Not really," Sam said slowly. Qwin's mouth hung open in shock.

"No Willy," she shout.

"Shhh," Norrington whispered covering Qwin's mouth, "I was supposed to watch, not converse with you."

"He's not that bad, he has a black eye, a fat lip and possibly a broken finger, all things he'd easily receive walking outside at his age. He's sleeping." Qwin sighed in relief that nothing too bad happened to her brother.

"You don't belong here, the Lord and Lady 's father was brutal and they are just following in their footsteps too much, you should be back with your family," Sam spat pacing back and forth.

"They are after a chest," Qwin told Sam.

"The Dead Man's chest," Sam inquired.

"I don't know, just a chest that holds something valuable," she stated.

"Do you know about Davy Jones," Sam asked.

"The sea legend," Qwin sarcastically remarked.

"You need a fill in on what's legend and what's truly fact," Norrington announced. Qwin sat in awe as she learned about Calypso's betrayal of Davy and how his heart lay in a chest.

"Davy was captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_, until his heart was stabbed, and whoever stabbed the heart—."

"Takes the captain's place," Qwin finished, "That's why my father is stuck as captain, but why do they want Davy's stabbed heart in a box?"

"No Qwin, the captain's heart lies in the chest, currently the captain isn't Davy, and whoever possesses the chest can—," Sam was again cut off.

"Can kill the captain, oh no," Qwin exclaimed. She thought back to how upset her mother was when she only brought word of Will, what would happen if Beckett succeeded in his plans. Qwin put her feet firmly on the ground, she would let no one do any harm to her father, they'd have to go through a hell of a lot to get answers from her.

* * *

**And if anyone is curious Sam is not hitting on Qwin, as my friend said, "So he's like an uncle figure!"**

**I've trained the purple button to to eat all those who do not review.**


	18. At Peace For now

**Here we are at the next chapter of the story!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but im crucnched for time and a new chapter will be up this weekend!**

**And i have some editing stupid basic geography...**

* * *

"You should get some sleep," Sam suggest.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Qwin replied. She rolled over and pretended the best she could to look asleep after a door opened.

"Has she awoken yet," a woman's voice asked.

"No madam," Norrington answered assertively.

"Alert me when she happens to, I didn't get to finish questioning her." Christina turned on her heels and left.

As soon as she was clearly out of earshot Sam whispered to Qwin, "We need to get you and your brother off this ship."

"We're both injured we can't fend off anyone!"

"We'll need to wait for a distraction, just pretend to remain asleep," Norrington warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Black Pearl**

Greg couldn't sleep. The thought that Qwin was held captive by two horrible people didn't even let his mind focus during the day. Physically he was extremely tired, after four days of no sleep, but emotionally and mentally he couldn't be at peace to rest. Trudging up on deck he found his uncle engaged in deep conversation with Qwin's mother.

"Master Gregory, what are you doing awake at this hour," Jack asked his nephew.

"Might I inquire the same," Greg responded.

"I'm having a lovely conversation with Elizabeth here—," Jack began, but stopped and stared at Greg, "You two haven't been properly introduced."

"Elizabeth," she stated offering her hand to Greg.

"Greg," he replied.

"Now promise me no fainting," Jack put forward.

"About what," Elizabeth questioned.

"Your daughter has taken a fine interest in Gregory here, guess he's got the Sparrow charm," the captain exclaimed. Elizabeth's mouth hung open in shock, whether it was the fact that Greg looked nothing like Jack or that sheerly he was just related to him, she didn't quite know.

"He's your son," Elizabeth questioned.

"No, nephew," Jack clarified.

"Qwin has such a great personality, I'm devastated she's gone," Greg told them.

Elizabeth couldn't say she knew as much about her own daughter, she had to smile, "Nice to see Qwin has found a lovely boy," Elizabeth finished. Although Greg should feel happy that Qwin's mother approved, he just felt the presence of her absence weighing down on him. Greg gave a weak smile and went to sit on the bow and watch the moon, the exact thing Qwin was doing when they first met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Avenger**

A fierce battle raged between the decks of two ships. Both seemed very familiar, but Qwin couldn't quite name them. Climbing up the ropes she got a clear view of what was occurring. Several people she knew were engaged in combat with people that greatly resembled fish. Looking closer she watched as a squid-like man looked up from the ground and turned to Will. Qwin knew the set up of what was to happen.

"NO!!!!!!!" Then blackness…

Slowly opening her eyes Qwin came to realize where she was. The bring of the _Avenger _was as cold as it always was and a draft blew in through a porthole.

"You're awake," a voice grumbled from outside her cell.

* * *

**yay purple button**


	19. Battle

"Get up now," Jonathan ordered and Qwin immediately rose from the bench she was seated upon.

Pulling Qwin by her shirt and her hair he told her, "Before you overstay your welcome and lose your usefulness I thought I might be able to get any last enjoyment out of you."

Qwin gulped, this wasn't going to end I her favor by far. Jonathan tore open the door to his quarters and pushed her inside. Falling to the ground, Qwin attempted to crawl away but no shortly after the door closed she was grabbed again. Now she was crying immediately after she was shoved upon Jonathan's sleeping quarters she knew what was going to happen. Jonathan took off his jacket and took off his boots as well. His hand covered Qwin's mouth and she kept trying to scream with no avail. She attempted to deter the removal of her jacket, but it was unavoidable. Jonathan struggled to remove her shirt, but she wouldn't allow it. He hit her across the face, but she didn't give up. His leg continued to crush Qwin's broken wrist and she began to lose feeling in her arm. Although Jonathan was a shorter man, he possessed more mass to pin her down. Hitting, spitting and biting at his face seemed to show no effect. As he grabbed her trousers, his eyes shifted to someone opening the door.

"Lord I have the reports," Sam began, he was stunned at what he saw in front of him.

"Get off of her," he spat. Sam ran to the scuffle and attempted to pry Beckett off Qwin. In his success Qwin was able to crawl to safety a short distance away.

"You bastard," Jonathan snarled at Sam reaching for his nearby sword. He dodged a blow and realized he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Dirt bag," Qwin shout with a struggle as she lifted a chair to hit Beckett. Sure enough after the chair collapsed at impact, so did Jonathan. Tears were streaming down Qwin's face as she ran over to a hug from Sam.

"It'll be alright," he reassured patting her on the back.

"Lord come quick, we've spotted two ships," someone yelled from up on deck.

"That could be either very good or very bad," Qwin mumbled.

"Let's tie him up and take his weapon," Sam stated, "You should take this." He handed her the carefully crafted sword and she held on to it. The two carefully tied Jonathan to another chair and vacated the room.

"I'll handle Christina, you get your brother and do anything to get on those other ships," Norrington warned.

Qwin turned to leave, but stopped, "If I don't get to see you again," she began, "Thank you." Sam nodded and went the opposite direction. Carefully picking the lock where her brother was she went in and shook him awake.

"Qwin," he groaned as he woke up.

"Yes Willy, we're getting out of here, climb on my back." Willy obeyed and Qwin darted up on deck with her brother clinging to her back. The crew was in a tizzy because of the two approaching vessels; but Qwin had to smile, two of the three best ships that could here were a few hundred feet away and gaining.

"Willy," she began, "When they get in range find a rope and we're going to swing over to one of their decks alright?" The crew of the _Avenger _began firing at the two other ships, just as Qwin had presumed. As if she asked, a rope from the upper riggings immediately swung free from the mast.

"Ready Willy?"

"Ready."

"One."

"Two"

"Three," they shout in unison as Qwin grabbed the rope for dear life and pushed off the deck. The end of the rope captured and naval officer and sent him flying and Qwin laughed, but not until she realized they were flying through cannon and artillery fire and it wouldn't be easy to make it clean to another deck. BANG! She shrieked as a cannonball skirted the underside of her boot taking the whole bottom with it. Qwin felt her hands slipping and closed her eyes as she fell. Impact came sooner and softer than expected. Opening her eyes she found her brother sitting on top of her and staring at her like she did something strange, but behind him was the familiar face of someone else staring at her. Helping her brother up she immediately ran into Greg's arms. Their lips met and Greg held Qwin off the ground in a tight embrace.

"Get them below deck Gregory," Jack yelled from the other side of the ship, Greg picked up Willy and Qwin grabbed his hand as the three ran below deck. They found a door locked it and sat down. Qwin sighed and sat in Greg's lap.

"You two were kissing when I first met Qwin in Singapore," Willy stated,

"Yes we were," hiss sister replied lying her head on Greg's shoulder.

"That's gross," Willy announced, folded his arms and leaned back on the wall. About an hour later nothing could be heard but the peaceful sound of the waves. _Knock on the door. _Greg went and opened the door.

"Miss Qwin and Master Willy are requested aboard the _Empress_," Jack stated rolling up his sleeves, "You can come too Gregory, but we're staying aboard the _Pearl_." Greg and Qwin left hand in hand and Willy trailing behind them.

"I'll see you later," Qwin whispered to Greg before as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Greg gave her a smile and went to help his Uncle tidy up. The two went down a flight of stairs and stood before a very ornamental wood door. Taking a deep breath Qwin opened the door and stepped inside with her brother.

"Mummy," Willy shout as he ran to a woman seated at a desk.


	20. Family Reunion

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! The next update will most definately be after the holidays, being I am awful busy! To pass some time you can read me other stories, they're getting lonely... Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Family Reunion**

Qwin looked up from the ground and immediately felt herself in a tight embrace. At first it felt awkward, but then she came to accept the hug.

"My goodness," Elizabeth began, "You've gotten much taller, but you still look exactly the same." She couldn't find any responses to her mother's statements, Qwin stood in the same spot as Elizabeth continued to speak.

"And your eyes," was the last thing Qwin heard before she was pulled into a breath stopping hug, again.

"Are we in the Atlantic yet," Qwin asked after she finally was released.

"Almost, give or take one or two days," her mother responded, "Why?"

"I've got a friend for you to meet."

"She kissed Greg again mum," Willy stated entering the conversation.

"Willy," Qwin shrieked as if she wanted her brother not to disclose any information.

"That's Qwin's decision, and nothing you should be concerned with for a very long time," Elizabeth told her son. Willy folded his arms again and put on a scowl. After patting her brother on the head Qwin looked out the window and watched the sun set below the horizon, which she saw her mother join in. Qwin noted how Elizabeth stared into the sunset waiting for something to happen, and she knew what.

"Sometime very soon that will be more than a sunset," Elizabeth mumbled. Then the three sat down and began to talk, not about anything important, but just talking and for once, the closest to family they've ever gotten. Willy began to fall asleep as Qwin told their mother about Greg.

_**SNORE.**_

Interrputed her description and the two women turned to find Willy fast asleep, and drooling as well. They had to share a laugh, Willy looked absolutely repulsive at the moment, and appeared to be in a dead sleep.

"I happen to be a bit tired as well," Qwin added.

"Of course, you don't have a turn in hour do you," Elizabeth asked.

"No," Qwin replied, in just a mere few hours her mother was trying so hard to build the foundations of a good relationship.

"You can have my bed," her mother offered, Qwin smiled and greatly accepted, she was too tired to refuse. Elizabeth was left with nothing more to do than watch her daughter sleep. Her dark curly hair reminded her so much of Qwin's father, if only everything had worked out. After what felt like sleeping for hours Qwin woke up suddenly to a sharp pain.

"Ow," she screamed. Apparently she hadn't been asleep for hours. Her mother immediately dropped the book she was reading in shock.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, but my wrist isn't," Qwin replied, "I protested against Beckett and he snapped it like a twig." Elizabeth muttered swear words to herself, this heir to the former Lord of Port Royal, along with his sister, needed to be gone.

"A friend of mine helped me take care of it," she told her mother.

"Gregory," the blonde inquired.

"Sam," Qwin answered, "Sam Norrington."

"He knew you along with his brother." Elizabeth remembered the young boy, about Willy's age who followed her ex-fiancé everywhere.

"Sammy," she reiterated, "How old is he now?"

"Twenty-two."

How time flew, "Your father would be a lot better for this situation," Elizabeth told her daughter, "See this scar?" She lifted her hand to show a healed scar.

"First one to help me."

"It's ironic how my clumsiness lands me in this situation," Qwin stated, "I decide to take a walk, fall of a cliff, then end up on a ghost ship, only to be transferred to the ship of a drunkard, where I luckily met Greg, to Singapore, where I met you and Willy, and my enemies Jonathan and Christina, and here I am now!" Qwin emit a weak smile, life had a chance to brighten.

"Just wondering," Elizabeth asked as she continued to examine her daughter's wrist, "Can you handle a sword?"

Qwin shook her head, "I just learned to swim, weaponry hasn't presented the need to learn yet," she replied. The silence was deafening, both women thought of something to say.

"Can you tell me what it was like when you were my age," Qwin settled on, "There's nothing to tell about me, nothing interesting every happened."

"When I was just older than you, I was to marry an upstanding gentleman my father approved of, I truly wished to be with the town blacksmith, but being the governor's daughter, my father wouldn't hear anything of the sort," Elizabeth told Qwin.

"Who was the gentleman, of course it was father, right?"

"Ironically not," her mother replied, "It was your friend Sam's brother." Qwin stared in shock, whether it was that her mother was to marry James Norrington, or that her father was a blacksmith and she couldn't use a weapon.

"I assume father was the blacksmith then," she corrected.

"You catch on quickly."

"Wait," Elizabeth snapped back into reality, "How did you say you ended up on the _Dutchman_?"

"I fell off a cliff," Qwin answered turning red.

"After James asked me to marry him, I did the same thing." Qwin stared in shock, she never seemed to fit in anywhere, but she finally did here.

"My life changed dramatically after that," Elizabeth stated, "I met Jack, my father let me chose who I wanted to love, and life became much more exciting."

_Just like me!_ Qwin thought. She listened for the rest of the night, different perspectives of stories Jack told her. It was all very interesting but by the time the sun began to rise she actually needed to go to sleep. Before she herself knew it, she was asleep and was going to stay that way for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Qwin is starting to fit in! Review or else... :P**


	21. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
